Through The Time And The Space
by KTWizard
Summary: Link is distraught after the flight of Midna. How could she leave him? Was it something he did? Did he deserve to live with it? Without her?


bThrough The Space And The Time/b

There they were, together again. The battle for the Triforce, a battle and war raged for millennia earlier, was finally over. The evil Gerudo King, wielder of the Triforce of Power, finally fell from worthiness. With the power of the Triforce finally vanishing from his body, his immortality ceased. The warriors of the ages, long reborn and trained, stood on the now barren battlefield. The hero of Time, Hyrule, and Twilight, stood tall and stern as he saw the body of his long time enemy, fall to the ground. His partner, the princess of Hyrule, descended from mothers of the same name, looked at the same sight, not as a victory as the hero did, but as a long overdue judgment of the evil man's heart. The wind blew. Soft and gentle over their bodies. A reminder they were still there, alive, in victory of g asdfthe war of the Triforce.

The man in the green hat looked past the sight he had caused, past the evil king he had slain, to the last sin the man had committed. The now completely destroyed Hyrule castle. The smoke rose from it in a hideous reminder to the battle had recently fought there, of the friend he so recently lost there.

That did it.

He hung his head low, small tears falling out of his eyes. The one person he had grown so close to, the only person that had gone through all that he had, was dead. Killed by the man he had just slain. Too late. He remembered still the helm she wore, being held in his hand like a trophy of victory. Anger filled his body at the sight. It only worsened when the man of evil crushed the helm. The last blow to the pride of a warrior. The Princess that stood by him didn't notice the change when it happened, but it did.

Link snapped.

All of his thoughts of mercy to the king, any idea of letting him be sealed away like his ancestors did, was thrown away with his choice of action. Now here he was. The Master Sword, Blade of Evil's Bane, bloodied with the fluids of the once Carrier of Power. He regretted nothing. The death was intentional. There was nothing stopping him from sweet revenge. He took it, and loved it.

A hand placed itself on his shoulder, his thoughts began to focus more on the matter at hand. The land, his home, his place, his belonging. It was all he could live for now.

"Link, look." The gentle voice of Wisdom spoke to him as he turned his head down the path of her outstretched hand. His eyes landed on the one sight that he never would have thought possible. The spirits he saved, surrounding someone.

He knew whom.

His legs moved themselves, slow at first, like a babe's first steps. It didn't last. He began to sprint. Fast, as fast as he could. A fast as his legs would carry him towards the lone figure on the hill. The spirits he left he didn't notice. His eyes were still too focused on the godsend before him. It was hunched over, as if a shadow was draped over the form on the hill. He still knew. He still cared.

When he reached the form on the hill, he stopped. It still wasn't moving, ishe/i still wasn't moving. It was worrying, but he dare not approach her. The fear that he would cause her death was too much for even the great hero to manage. But his fear was replaced with joy when movement was caught in his eye.

Her movement.

She stood. He was breathless. Her form was so much taller than before, not that he didn't expect it, but she was just as tall as he was, if not taller. A dark cape now caped around her body, hanging above her head, and gently flowing down her body. The stubble limbs of her imp form were replaced with much more detailed appendages. They were curved, strong, and beautiful. Her face was only framed by her same long red hair, but her face, what a change. It was stern, with a gentleness that only months of travel with her could show.

Midna, the Twilight Princess, was beautiful beyond words and recognition. The clad green hero couldn't lie to how she looked in his eyes. No one compared to the beauty she held.

No one.

Then why? Why did he let her go?

--

The painful memories of his past still haunted the nomad. His journey and task to save Hyrule long finished, taking with it the one woman he knew he could ever love. Doubts he had were washed away with time. Seven years worth of time. All it took was his doubts. The wounds were still fresh.

His cloak hung close to his body as the forgotten hero made his way through the storm. Lightening and thunder chasing one another in the sky above him. The trees of the forest did little good at holding the rain from him. He still didn't care.

The once gorgeous eyes of a strong warrior were replaced with the cold stare of a broken heart. The only emotion he felt now was being projected out of him with the storm. The misery and sorrow. The two worst emotions any being can feel. Hate can win battles. Anger gives strength. Compassion heals wounds. Even love can…

Love. The emotion that caused his suffering.

His mind still wrapped around the prospect of his condition. Seven years hadn't changed that either.

'Love, an emotion that can heal wounds of war.' The slayer of Ganondorf thought to himself once more, ignoring the stinging cold of the storm completely. 'An emotion that offers me only sorrow and grief. But how do I fell both love and sorrow? Assumptions were that only one emotion can be felt fully at a time. But here I stay at the crossroads of complete happiness and eternal sorrow, both emotions so strong I cannot decide. But if I feel sorrow being in love, then am I in love at all?'

His form silently slipped through a broken arch in the woods. The storm hid his form and his hood hid his eyes. Not even he knew where he truly stood now.

'If I am not in love, then why do I feel sorrow? Because I'm not in love I feel sorrow? The absence of meaning then. No that cannot be it. If it was for love, I could stay with the queen or even my old friend.'

He stopped.

Realization hit him harder than any of the dark's lords magic and cut him deeper than any sword had done before.

'That is why I feel sorrow.' For the first time in seven years, he understood. 'It's her fault. Midna, the bitch.'

Anger replaced all of his sorrow. He no longer felt sorrow for letting her go, but anger for her leaving. 'She hurt me. The princess threw me away. As did the queen. As did rancher.' He let his own thoughts sink into his mind. The rain pelting his cloak and cap as hard as deku nuts in battle. He searched his mind for something he himself had forgotten. The broken hero hadn't realized it was lost till now, but only caused more grief as he did realize his loss. He never wished for this now.

'I forget their names. Who was the queen? What was her name seven years ago?' His face fell into a broken expression of remorse. 'Who was the rancher? How long had I known her?' His gloved and metal covered hands reached for his, stuck in between massaging his temples for peace and ripping his own head off with stupidity.

"If they saw me, I would only hurt them." He spoke in a stale voice gone from emotion.

He fell to his knees. His muscles losing all strength and resolve to help his mind cause more suffering to itself. The storm cracked the sky with a lighting bolt, agreeing with his misery, almost saluting it. For the first time, his eyes looked around to where he was. Seeing what was around him while the light of bolts lit the ground below. He couldn't have felt more shocked less Midna walked from around the shadows.

The Master Sword was before him.

For almost as long as he had suffered, he kneeled before the sacred blade that he had returned long ago. Watching it for guidance, aid, compassion, anything at all. All of thoughts focused on how this blade had come to him now, after so many years of torment, why it was here. How he was here.

'Will this help me?' The thought of aid felt welcome within his mind, a prospect that he had not considered for so long. But his torment was stronger than his resolve. 'No it won't. This blade is for the pure of heart. If I ever was, I am no longer.' Now that idea, hurt as much as the loss of Midna.

No longer pure of heart, then what was he? Did the great hero of Hyrule, Sacred Beast of The Twilight Realm, fall from grace over heartbreak? Was it even possible? Evidently, yes. 'Here I am now.' He realized it painfully. He didn't deserve to be the hero that Hyrule had wanted. Killing the dark lord wasn't enough, he had to lead it to prosperity. He did not. He ran. He left. He abandoned the land. Something that a real hero would not do. Did he even deserve life?

"I don't, do I?" The green clothed man thought to himself. His logic was solid now. His mind was made. He couldn't fight the very knowledge he had gained. The code he had cracked over this fateful night. He must fulfill it. He must end it.

Without asking his mind for confirmation, his left hand reached out for the blade, carefully, fully expecting a dangerous curse to befall him when he grabbed it. The hilt was so close to his bare finger ends, the sole of his palm begging for the blade beneath his gauntlet. With one final push, his hand wrapped around the beautifully carved and colored hilt of The Blade of Evil's Bane. Nothing happened to him.

But something did happen.

The holy symbol of the gods became evident on the back of his hand, the light so powerful, it was seen as clear as the sun through his armored hand. He marveled at it more than the sword he now held. The bottom left triangle vibrating with warmth that he had long forgotten. He felt in control as he watched. He felt, satisfied.

Courage flowed within him now. Courage to fulfill what he had hesitantly thought of doing. His goal was going to be fulfilled, the misery had suffered so long with would end. The queen would go unnamed, as would the farm girl. His actions be forgotten as legend. All the steps he had taken on the land erased. Hyrule would continue on without him. It didn't need him. He didn't need it.

The blade raised itself into the sky, pointing into the dark wet clouds as if in challenged. The lightening answered his bravery. The faint outline of a figure shaped itself through the wind. At the exact angle he stood, faced, and eyed, he saw it. The leaves made her hair, the lightening her eyes, and the clouds her face. She looked at him, her face full of anger at what he was thinking of doing, blaming him for his own pain. He didn't care. The Triforce resonated harder through his body.

"I'm sorry Midna, but tonight, your plan for my suffering is over." The blade turned from the sky, pointing itself at its own wielder now. "I hope to see you again, Through The Space And The Time."

For the first and last time for the rest of the Master Sword's legacy, it spilt the blood of not only an innocently tortured soul, but of it's own wielder.

The tip pierced his throat, bursting more than one important artery, but it's path continued it's course till the hilt touched the hero's neck. The movement ceased. For seconds, the hero looked into the sky where Midna's face once showed itself to him. It was far gone.

Link smiled to himself one last time. Hid body fell the ground of the forest without making a sound. The storm raged on, celebrating the hero's demise. No heir to continue, and no hope to share.

Link, The Hero of Twilight, had killed himself out of sorrow of love of rage.


End file.
